The Last Sun
by The Twilight Child
Summary: 'I felt that my family was still out there so me whe. The memory reminded me that I still loved my parents. I wanted to find them.' Is love the sweetest pain? Knowing that your parents are out there somewhere, loving you but you don't know where. This us what our orphaned protagonist, Adam, feels on a constant basis. Travel with him as he adventures out to the family he should be.
1. Chapter 1

A New Light

Preface

Questions. Life's greatest problems. From the most complex to the simplest. They always have several meanings. There is always another option. However except when they don't, because sometimes they won't.

Thousands of questions run through my mind. Who were my parents? What did they do? Why were they forced to give me away? Questions...

1\. Open Book

Slowly, I got up and stretched. I yawned and spread my arms like an eagle, my toes wiggled on the rough worn-down carpet. I shrugged over to the shower and climbed in. The warm water trickled down over my hair and ran down my body. And then it happened again, just like it had so many times before. The vision flooded around my eyes, as clear as a summer's sky. Though I'd never seen many, I was kept inside during sunny days.

 _It showed a neat and pretty man dressed in a white uniform sitting in an office calmly tiding paperwork. Then a bloody I was brought in, scooped in Ella's arms. A recognisable face watched from behind. He was handsome with a lanky and thin fame. However, he was muscular. He had untidy light brown hair and boyish looks._

Then it finished. I kept quiet for if someone heard me they'd get me locked up. When I was younger I would speak out about the visions. I was the uncanny orphan that no-one wanted. The other orphans would laugh and tell the horrid headmistress. She'd yell at me telling me I was wrong and stupid. In later years she'd start using the word _Changeling_ and _Devil-Child_. She'd use the threat of reporting me to the neighbouring asylum. I hated that place. The screams would echo to the night and keep me up. The only reason for this was Mrs. Setter had moved me to the room almost next to it. You saw the mentally ill, with their heads shaved and walking round like ghosts.

I got dressed and, in doing so yet no knowingly, I accidently knocked over a bottle of bloody liquid I was keeping for emergencies; leaking its contents all over. Then I calmly walked away like nothing had happened. Soon I emerged into the street, it loud, noisy and crowded. I headed towards the bakery, as this was my morning chore before school, then it hit me. What was that sound. I could just see it now. Have you ever felt something so sad you think you will never be happy again? Have you ever heard something so strong that you go into a moment of da ja vous? My heart pulsed in my chest, climbing up my throat. I was stood there rooted to the spot. Memories of my past, ones I was trying not to forget - smutted my brain. They flooded in like a tidal wave, knocking out all my senses. I was almost swimming in nostalgia.

It was pulled down my eyes like a shutter and rippled like a wave. A scene painted before my eyes, and I watched as my mother and father appeared. The memory was fuzzy around the edges meaning I couldn't quite make out their pale faces smiling lovingly at me. I felt myself being cradled in my mother's arms as I watched my family gather around.

 _"May I hold him?" asked a sweet voice. "You can take him outside if you want," my mother answered. A pale face with short black hair picked me up and carried me towards two big slightly open glass doors. A cold breath of wind trickled down my neck and I let out a cry. Knowing what was upsetting me, she took me back and handed me back into my mother's waiting arms. Comforted, I slowly closed my tiny eyes and fell back to sleep._

From the pain in that memory, I stood still like a statue. Pain pulled at my heart like a knife to the chest. Smaller children raced past me - at least they didn't have a dull and lonely past like me. I had been orphaned, alone by myself. But, I knew my parents would come for me, and I would love them forever. So I steadily shuffled further down some more down the cracked cobbled street. I looked up to the sky and saw huge silver clouds drifting past, blocking out the sun. I took the bread back to the orphanage and placed it down on the table. Hungry young faced watched me anxiously, the uncanny orphan, and waited until I had left with my school bag. I met up with Ella at the gnarled and knotted willow tree that wept at the mouth of the murky brown river. She was tall, taller than other girls her age. She had long, thick, straight hair that was brown with a wide forehead and a narrow jaw with a pointed chin. Ella was slender but not muscular with skin as pale as mine. Her eyes were buttery gold that glinted with happiness when she smiled. We kept to a shadowed path that ran down the back of the orphanage and other houses. Ella had always helped me get through the orphanage life. She'd asked me to move in with her but the wicked, selfish headmistress would never let me leave.

The school was illuminated by the clouds that parted over the rich red roof, keeping the sun at bay. The school had been an old Victorian manor house. The high brick walls on the perimeter were racked with rust encased iron bars. From the normal eyes they school would look cold and menacing. Yet to a pupil of Locus est Contra Naturam the school was a retreat and a shelter for me and others. As we reached the iron gates that guarded school Ella and I parted ways, Ella for the older school and me for the middle school. Carefully I pushed open the huge glass doors and made my way towards the cafeteria.

The cafeteria was crowded as usual. The table near the food was crowded with the obese kids stuffing toast and pizza slices into their mouths. Chewing with their mouths open, everyone was repulsed. I grabbed a blood-red apple from the fruit bowl. Never did I eat but it was just in case anyone questioned me about my eating habits. The bell rang. A hollow deep ringing sound that echoed down the corridors and the classes. Suddenly the whole cafeteria was alive with footsteps that were beating like a heart. Soon it felt like being a small fish that was trapped it a sea full of hungry sharks.

First class rushed past however second felt like someone had stopped time and grasped it with both hands. It always felt like I had done these classes before. Making my way slowly to my second class I sulked as I walked alone. Again the class slowed past. By the time lunch had come around the brilliant sun was silted through the cracks of dirt that covered the old Victorian windows. I hid in the shadows on the regular table that I usually sat at.

The rest of the day past normally. That was until the bell sounded again. Footsteps echoed down the hall down instead of the bells. An angry herd of elephants pounded down the steps that exited the school. I was pushed down the hallways and outside of the gates, where I stood patiently waiting for Ella and her friend Timothy

Soon it got so late that the sun had broken away and the mist was creeping in, enclosing the quiet town in a dark murky veil. Then I withdrew to the safety of the orphanage house. It was just dotted up at the side of a peak. And, thinking aloud, alone to my thoughts, I realised something. Just how slow moving ordinary the town was. You had your main shops. The houses looked similar. Even some of the people looked the same. I also realised that this town was very tired and sleepy. Most things happened sleepily and slowly. Even the waves were so sleepy that they never had enough strength to curl over and haul themselves up the sand. And I realised something else. I had to flee – and it was going to be tonight. Somewhere out there were my parents. Who I knew deep down had never stopped loving me. I needed to find them. But for now I needed sleep. Slowly I curled into my usual sleeping position and drew my pillow close. Closing my eyes I began to dream of the journey that lay ahead.

Now all my stuff was packed yet I only needed two more things, courage and optimism, for they had leaked out of me like air from a balloon. I sat on the end of my uncomfortable bed and pondered what to do. In my desperation to leave, I finally plucked up the courage to go. Slowly I trudged down the dust covered street cobbled road and knocked on Ella's door. She opened it quickly and hurried me inside. As I dark wooden floor I saw Timothy sat on one of the deep blue seats, eating. He smiled and continued to eat his breakfast. Ella sat me down before rushing off into the kitchen. Finally he finished his cereal and took the bowl into the kitchen. Hastily he heaved on his backpack and sighed. My head hurt as I leaned back into the guest swallowing cushions.

Then it happened. I sat ridged in in my chair as I saw it unfold before my eyes.

 _Slowly a black Mercedes Guardian rolled regally onto the pavement outside a pearly white building. Gently, a beautiful girl, no older that Ella, stepped out of the car and made her way gracefully towards the large engraved door. She had shoulder length oak brown hair. She was as pale as a pearl and slender._

I blinked and let the vision fade. I was afraid to speak out. Timothy, yet a friend, was not keen on me voicing my predictions. I had reason to believe that he didn't like me much as I was always with Ella. I always had the sneaking suspicion that he was secretly in love with her. Carefully I shouldered my backpack and made my way towards the door, Ella and Tim behind me.

The suns blinding rays danced on the pavement and swirled in our eyes with every step like a trance. Pure pitch black ravens and crows sat in fields on either side of us. They made luxury time of the empty fields that were abundant of crops. They cawed and crowed at us as we ventured towards the forest. Their rough voices rattled "Beware, beware."

Silence was the only thing not heard during our walk through the emerald green forest. Deeper and deeper we proceeded until we left human civilisation away. Plant upon plant and leaf upon leaf layered the lush space under the high aloof trees that dominated these lands. The ground was covered in an evergreen carpet that continued for miles. The sun gleamed against the dew and the misty fog that encloaked us receded back to where it belonged, no-where. The cooling wind howled its own sorrowful cry. The lofty trees were plastered in glacial diamonds, covering us in a covering leafy dome. Latching to the fairy-tale floor, were creepers that hung from trees, as elegant as tight-rope walkers. The dew looked so delicate; it was as thought, had it been touched, it would shatter into a million pieces; never to be seen again

Soon the last rays of the blinding sun scattered beneath the clouds as the moon began to greet us. Slower and slower we walked until we came to a complete stop. Exhausted by our aching walk through the forest, Tim yawned and stretched his arms. At last we carried on until we found a leaf-carpeted shelter. Tim, though tired from the trek, went in search of some much needed firewood. Soon, we were able to light a fire that cast immense light over our cosy little bower. Tim reached into his pack and grabbed his sleeping mat. Carefully laying it out, he set about sleeping on it. I could hear his warm snores echo through the calm night.

I, myself, found I was never tired enough to sleep. As Ella turned her back to me, I reached into my own backpack and brought out a little blue book that my mother had given me before she had given me to the orphanage.

'There were once three brothers who were traveling along a long winding road at twilight. In time, the brothers reached a river too deep to wade through and too dangerous to swim across. However these brothers were learned in the magical arts, and so they made a bridge appear across the treacherous water. They were halfway across it when they found their path blocked by a hooded figure.

The heat extracting sun beat down heavily between the leaves. Slowly I blinked my eyes and stretched my arms as wide as an eagle's wing. Tim was obviously already awake. His sleeping mat was empty, and I could hear him whistle joyously through the forest whilst he collected firewood. Soon we had a broiling fire with which we started to cook breakfast on. A few minutes past: soon after we had fresh porridge for Timothy; toast that continued to sizzle on our snug fire. Knowing my bizarre eating habits, Ella threw me an apple gently. Slowly I nibbled at the smooth scarlet apple.

"Aren't you hungry?" questioned Ella. I shook my head; in truth food had always made me feel sick at the pit of my stomach. In fact, Ella was a fine one to talk, as I had never seen her eat anything at all.

Tim took out a creased map that was ripped at the edges and started to carefully consult it. Soon, with everyone full of food, we began to pack up our cosy little shelter. We kept to the leafy path that carpeted the muddy trail.

"Where exactly are we going?" asked Timothy.

"I thought we'd already explained it," I shrugged, still nibbling at the blood red apple.

"We are just trying to get away from here and going towards America. I know a family who might take us in," explained Ella.

After a few minutes of continues walking we came to a small derelict building that squatted below the trees. It stood as proud as a lion; an aged stone bricked building with a topsy-turvy chimney balanced on the roof.

"Dare we go inside?" questioned Tim, the eagerness expressed in his face. Gradually he stepped towards the hut.

"But who would live in such a runty house in the middle of no-where?" I asked Ella. She shrugged and, grabbing me by the hand, took off towards Timothy. Tim was already at an old rusty gate and was preparing to open it. Careful not to make a noise he slowly opened the gate and noiselessly crept down the cracked stones that to the house.

The panes of thin glass that acted as windows were caked in mud and barely see-through. Rough stone bricks were piled unevenly to make walls that supported a decaying thatch roof. Piles of animal hide clothing were scattered around the front garden; along with rotting corpses of animals.

"Why does it smell like wet dog?" I asked Ella. She looked surprised at me then shrugged.

"I don't know," she replied, "Maybe whoever lives here owns a dog."

"Must be a large one," exclaimed Timothy, "Look at the size of the carcasses." Slowly, with his left hand he indicated towards the front lawn.

Gently Ella tapped on the door. There was a deafening silence.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

The immense palace was cold and damp. Mary sat in the coldest part of the place. Or so she thought. With only Heidi and Renata for company, the tree girls sat in the room with human bodies scattered around.

"How on earth are we going to get rid of these," asked Heidi. Slowly the girls stared around. The bodies were covered in metallic blood and had a familiar bite at the neck. Mary grabbed one of the bodies by the hair and thrust it up. The body was female and felt empty. She'd been drained. Renata sighed as she began to rip up the bodies into small pieces.

"Why do we have to do this," complained Mary as she copied. The room smelled of blood. Stuck to the floor, bodies and walls was red and scarlet sticky blood. Calmly Heidi, Mary and Renata continued to rip up the bodies and began to pile them up in a corner. Finally, now the room was clean and tidy with the vague smell of blood. Carefully the collected up the bodies and took them outside into the garden.

The garden was cold and lifeless, as though the soul of it had been sucked out and thrown away. Cautiously, Mary looked up towards the huge moon, which dominated the sky, as it shone down like a large eye. Dim, exhausted stars shone down like small peering eyes. She stood in front of the bloody pile while Heidi and Renata heaved a large brass cauldron out from behind a holly bush. The moonlight danced off the rim of the cauldron gracefully and cast rays that scattered across the soulless garden. Careful not to catch herself, Heidi pulled out a silver lighter from inside her robes, with which she lit a tiny pile of wood underneath the cauldron.

"Now," commanded Mary, for she was in charge, "Take out their hearts." Heidi and Renata proceeded to do so.

Soon a small pile of hearts was steaming in the cauldron. Mary raised her arms; branches of ancient tress bowed and offered her their services. Heidi and Renata slunk into the shadows of their twisted and protective boughs. The souls of their bloodless bodies rose from inside their chests. They were ghosts. Popping up from all directions, lingering spirits were strewn over the garden, plasma leaking from their luminous bodies. Their lives were still ebbing away. They were slightly raised, parted from the ground. It was as if earth didn't want them back.

"Now," Mary spoke calmly, "Go and join your brethren."

The hearts were now boiled so far down that they were hardly recognisable.

"Quickly, dump them in the river." Renata and Heidi obeyed and then they began to pour petrol and pile wood onto of the bodies. Once again Heidi lit the lighter. Mary dusted down her dress that was now becoming speckled in ash from the fire. The smell of burning flesh hung in the air. Calmly, knowing that the fire would get rid of any evidence, the three girls walked back towards the grand, stone palace. Soon, they were almost through the door when a shadowed figure stepped out from the darkness.

"Renata, you may join us," he said graciously, "As for you two, you shall help prepare dinner."

The three girls bowed and continued on their way. Renata followed the ancient one; Mary and Heidi towards the little café.

It was full of customers, who, as soon as they walked in were mesmerised by Heidi. Slowly they walked over to the kitchen of the small café. Inside was a puny human man cooking meals as fast as he could. Silently they stepped inside and then slammed the door.

"Good God," he exclaimed. Mary snarled at him.

"How is feeding the five thousand going?" Heidi questioned looking out at the masses of crowds through the large, grease-stained window.

"Good, nearly everything is ready," the man replied.

"Nearly isn't good enough. What's your name anyway?" asked Mary.

"Reg," he replied, his voice now shaking.

"Well Reg." started Heidi.

"Heidi, lock the door and take them down to the hall," Mary ordered, to which Heidi obeyed and began.

Mary paced the kitchen. She looked around. The cooker was caked in food and waste and smelled suspiciously of rotting vegetables. The once white and spotless counters were now grey and dirty. Reg shook with fear. He was scared, he knew what may happen if he slipped up. He'd known that when he took the job.

"So Reg, have you been keeping up with our demands," started Mary.

Reg gulped, "Yes."

"The ancient one's aren't happy Reg," she continued, "They aren't being fed as well as their used to."

"I'll up my game, anything. Please," Reg pleaded. Mary began to pace up and down the kitchen again. She picked up a wooden meat mallet and held in menacingly in her hands.

"Right, I am sick of being threatened by you and everybody else." Reg exclaimed. He balled his fist, and now began to shake with anger. He summoned up all the power and force in his puny little body and punched Mary in the cheek.

Mary snarled and, forcefully, using the meat mallet as her weapon, hammered it into the side of his face. Soon he lay on the floor, quite dead. Mary had used the meat mallet to penetrate his brain and had killed him. She looked at the scarlet stream now pouring gracefully down his head. Mary's throat burned and the temptation closed in. She flung herself onto him and drained his body. Realising what she'd done, she ripped his body into pieces and threw his remains into the cooker. Instantly, there was a knock at the door and Alec entered in.

"They want you in the hall immediately," he announced and gestured for her to follow him.

The corridor to the hall was frozen and everlasting, but it showed off extraordinary wealth. Walking down the hall seemed to take up all the energy Mary had. Alec walked quickly down the rough stone flooring. Soon they both reached the door that lead to the hall. It was a double door with a wooden frame, plated in gold. Slowly, Alec opened the door and stood to the side as if to offer her inside. As she walked past him, she looked into his eyes. They were black, blacker than tar, so he obviously he hadn't fed in days.

"Enter in," answered a smoky voice. Mary bowed and strolled over to the middle of the grand hall in front of the three ancient ones. She caught Heidi's eyes.

Heidi was of medium height though she was one of the smallest of the guard. She had a slim build but was muscular. Her olive skin tone glistened in the natural light, and she looked about 25, thought she'd never asked. Incredibly, beauty filled the air wherever she went.

"You and Heidi, with a few more guards, will tackle the army," he finished. Mary nodded; bowed and exited the hall. What on earth was she going to do? She'd been too distracted by Heidi's unnatural beauty. Baffled by her emotions she ran to her chamber at the top of the castle. Soon, she flung open the door and threw herself onto the bed. The woollen throw that covered the sheets of her bed, was soon stained by tears. There was a knock on the door.

"Go away, can't you see I need some time." She shouted and threw pillow at the door.

The sound of shattering glass pierced Mary's ears and echoed throughout the castle. Mary looked up and saw the glass chandelier was disintegrating into shards on the cold marble floor. She heard the shards be brushed across the floor and the person step over the shattered glass

"I understand what you're going through," said a familiar voice

"No-one understands," yelled Mary.


End file.
